PTL 1 describes a control device of in-vehicle equipment which superimposes and displays, on a head up display (HUD), the control menu of the in-vehicle equipment and the projected image of the driver's hand placed on the control unit, and thereby allows the driver to control the control unit while viewing the projected image to simplify and facilitate the selection control of the in-vehicle equipment so that such control will not interfere with the driving of the vehicle.